iMagic
by beautybells
Summary: This is an I-pod challenge I found from a different author  Siriusfan13  who found it from somebody else. It was really fun to write, and I think they're funny to read, too. Drabbles about our favorite Sorcerers... and Becky.Rating just in case.
1. The Light

**IPod**** Challenge (ripped off of kenobigirlliz... Check hers out: **_**Musical Musings **_**Also ripped off of Siriusfan13... Check hers out:**_**Lyrics and Magic)**_**:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them. ( I changed it to ten per chapter because they were so much fun)

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or the characters written about here.

**Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue by Toby Keith**

Dave hit again. And Again. "You're going down!" he shouted and aimed one last plasma bolt at the Morganian. Horvath had returned with a vengence, and it was up to Dave to stop him. "Get off my turf, boy." came the reply. Dave laughed. "Sorry. This is MY turf. Welcome to America." Then he blasted Horvath to smithereens

**A Man on a Tractor by Rodney Atkins**

"Seriously?" Dave asked again. Balthazar turned with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Dave? What's up?" he asked. Dave stared. Balthazar had actually been _gardening_. And _humming_. "What on Earth are you _doing?_" he asked his master. About a split second before he laughed hysterically. Balthazar sent his apprentice flying with a burst of air before saying, "Veronica wants a garden, and she's got a black thumb. I was the son of a farmer, you know."Dave just shook his head and laughed- this time behind the safety of a shield. "Where's a camera when I need one?" he asked rhetorically. Balthazar gave him an evil look before saying, "You know, I know a spell to put memories on paper. The one with you getting hit with your Tesla Coils during practice comes instantly to mind..."Dave put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

.**All Star by Smash Mouth**

Balthazar looked bored. "Again."Dave shot him a look before trying the new spell again. And raised the circle a bit too high. He burned himself. "Hey! I didn't know it could do that!" he shouted angrily. Balthazar just shook his head and went back to reading his _Incantus_. "Again."Dave sighed and aimed a plasma bolt. And hit home. Now it was Dave's turn to grin evilly. "Gee, Balthazar. What was that about keep your guard up?"Balthazar smirked and said, "Dave, I'd watch out."

Dave turned just in time to see his _Incantus_ hit him in the face. Then it was a playful sorcerer's fight until Veronica stepped in...

**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**

Balthazar looked at the sky as David started making a break for the lab. At that moment, the rain started coming down. The master laughed. Anything to subtly make fun of his apprentice. It was a "hot date night" with Becky, and Balthazar wanted them cornered in a safe place... Say the lab or Dave's apartment. Somewhere he could hide and memorize embarrassing facts about the night and pretend to know all. But Veronica had other plans. "Coming, Beloved?" she asked. Balthazar whipped around. "Remember that night when it was raining, and Merlin was off training one-on-one with Horvath?" she asked. Balthazar took her in his arms smiled. "How could I forget?" he asked. Somewhere, ancient music started playing and the happy couple began to dance in the rain, remembering past bliss and making it anew. Of course, the master _still_ managed to find all about the date for future reference to use against his apprentice.

**Super Trouper by ABBA**

Lights were going off all around the lab. Dave smiled and added a subtle perfume smell and then left to shower before meeting Becky.

Becky heard the soft music before she saw the Christmas light-like balls of pure light. Dave entered then just as she sniffed out the flowery scent. "Wow, Dave!" she said, impressed. He laughed and brought her into their favorite spot- the Tesla coil cage. Then Tesla coil's started going off in tune to the couple's song that had played the first time Becky had heard the Tesla Music. This time, however, the plasma was more than blue. It was the color as the balls of light nearest to the coil. Rainbow light sang brightly as Dave kissed his girl friend.

**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**

Dave held his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do, Balthazar?" he asked. Balthazar wanted to have an answer, he truly did. But his true love never doubted his comittment. He doubted his relationship with Veronica was going to be much help with Dave and Becky.

"Um, call her?" he asked. Dave shook his head. "I've tried that. She just cries and hangs up."

Balthazar finally put his book aside. "Try going to her radio station. I could break her antenna for you."

Dave shrugged. "Whatever. Hey! I'll just corner her there! But I don't want her freaking out about me being a Morganian in disguise like that Williams girl."

Balthazar snorted. "I don't think that will be a problem. Why don't you just wait at that bench?"

Dave looked up. "Yeah! That's what I'll do! And then I'll woo her. Thanks!" He left. Balthazar shook his head. 'woo her'? Yeah, right. Try make her laugh. But whatever worked.

**Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw**

Balthazar took a deep breath as he flew off on the Chrysler Building's eagle. He was worried that his true love wouldn't make it in this new world without him, but he was positive she wouldn't make it if left by herself. He sighed as he came in sight of Battery Park. He patted the eagle and told it to wait nearby. He might need a quick get away. Then he stopped and smelled his last breath of clean air. Well, as clean as anything in New York was. Then he began to see Veronica kneeling by a wounded hawk, giving it life again. He saw her laughing at a spell of his gone wrong. He saw her look at him the last time he had seen her. "I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm doing this for you."

Then he closed in on Battery Park, allowing him only to think of the battle at hand. The last thought of her he allowed to distract him was hoping that Dave got the necklace to her. That she survived. And that his willful apprentice didn't come searching for him and get himself killed.

Then he pushed it all from his mind, maybe forever.

**Godzilla by Blue Oyster Cult**

"A dragon? Really?" David cried as he dodged the monster. Balthazar would have laughed if the thing hadn't been killing people left and right. "Just kill it! You've done it once before!" he called. Dave shot him a glare before jumping away as the beast lit the area he had just been standing in on fire.

"If I survive this, you're doing the mind wiping!" he shouted, aiming at the dragon. The dragon roared as it was levitated. Balthazar very nearly laughed then. Very nearly. "Wrong spell!" he shouted as he contained everyone who had seen the thing.

Dave didn't dignify that with an answer as the beast finally got put on fire and then instantly pulled through a vacuum sweep.

**Life is a Highway by Tom Chochrane**

Balthazar was finally free from so many things. Veronica had finally been freed. His apprentice had accepted his true potential. He was free to age once more. But that didn't mean life was easy by any means. Really, how stupid could the Prime Merlinian get?

"Dave, I didn't warn you because to most clear-minded people- sane or insane- it would be obvious that setting fire to water would only set of smoke detectors. And call the fire department- though we really should get those uninstalled."

"Another Morganian, Dave? Where do you find these people?"

"I can't take much more of this.. this... this flu!"

"Veronica, love, was trying to see if the plexiglass could be broken really necessary?"

**Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffett**

"I accepted the 'locked away for ten years' excuse. I tried to understand the 'recently brought back to life' excuse. But really? Ten sandwiches simply because you're coat has a minor rip in it that Veronica is currently mending seems a bit extreme." Dave said.

Balthazar looked a little guilty for a second before shrugging and digging in as Dave slapped his forehead and eating his two. Sorcery really did make one hungry.


	2. The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or characters written about here.

**About the South by Rodney Atkins**

David stood back up after losing his lunch. He really hated these transportation spells. Then he looked around. He saw a creek, a few cotton fields, and a farm house. "Um, Balthazar? Where exactly a_re_ we?" he asked.

Balthazar gave a mysterious laughed. "Georgia. You're geographical education is sadly lacking, so I'm going to take you on a few field trips. Welcome to how I lived for a decade. It was alright. It was kind of hard to hide magic sometimes due to the low population, but when you were out here like this, it was nice and easy. Come on. This is where I used to live.

Dave shrugged and headed up the hill. He supposed a spell was keeping the place in the fine condition it was in.

**Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas**

David was sick of everything, and he was rather vocal about it. He was sick of getting blown off his feet during training. He was sick of Balthazar trying to teach him things that he felt was beyond his level. So he had defeated Morgana. Big woop. He didn't feel any better about being so pushed.

"Forget this! I'm taking a nice, long vacation while you find someone else to torture!" he finally shouted and stalked out. Balthazar sighed. How had he been the one to end up with an apprentice? Veronica was always the one who was better equipped to handle people.

"Dave-" he called. But the young man had left. And used the spell to prevent tracking. Balthazar had to smile at that. So as sick of magic as he was, he still used it. It was so... so...so _Dave_.

He was at a loss of what to do about his missing apprentice, however. Veronica wouldn't "interefere". She had made that clear at the beginning. "He's too much like you," she said. Balthazar sighed. That was helpful. Not.

He tried to remember what had brought him back all those months ago, but didn't know. Dave had simply shown up at the right time to save his master from death-by-five-knives. Balthazar sighed and gave Becky a call.

**Take a Chance on Me by ABBA**

Balthazar rarely showed his soft side. Veronica understood why, though she missed it. David never got it. He knew the man had been through a lot, but he could hardly help him if Balthazar wouldn't let him in. So he stayed away from those areas.

However, today, Balthazar stepped out of his shell for the boy. David had simply "turned off" at practice. When the master asked the apprentice why, he had simply shook his head. But Balthazar simply sighed and said, "You really do suck at lying. Why are suddenly so afraid?" he asked, suddenly realizing where he had seen the boy's expression before. Dave had been wearing it during a confrontation with Horvath in a bathroom.

Dave looked down. "It's this spell. The last time I cast it, I lost control. I don't think I can deal with that again."

Balthazar had better tact to laugh at this, though it was a struggle. "Honestly, Dave. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

Dave sighed and lifted his hands again, praying Balthazar was as confident as he seemed.

**Mean by Taylor Swift**

Dave was wiped. Balthazar was unconcious on the ground behind him, and Veronica was also off her feet. It was up to him. So he took a deep breath and brought up a confident facade and hoped that Morgana couldn't see his fear through the lies like anybody else would.

"Now it's my turn," he said and conjured up plasma. He really hated this witch. He fired and fired and finally almost gave in. Then he glanced at Balthazar. The man hadn't even opened his eyes. If the Prime Merlinian hadn't been working so hard on destroying the weird smoke-thing before him he would have shouted something about how evil she really was. Of course, she knew that. But he was anger. That anger wasn't what gave him strength. But his hidden love for his master did. He kept firing.

When he had to hide behind a rapidy-cracking shield he was shouting how unfair it was in his head. But his love stayed and he won the battle.

**Fly Away by Tim McGraw**

Dave stood at the top of the Chrysler Building and breathed deeply. He smiled. He didn't notice his smirking master behind him.

"Some good memories, huh?" the man asked. Dave whirled around and smiled. "Yes. My dresser flying at me, jumping on the back of a steel eagle, realizing Becky really did like me, deciding to go back to you- which saved your life, by the way, and just looking at the view. I feel free up here. I almost wish we could train here."

Balthazar laughed. "Yeah, I always loved heights. The freedom of flying. That's why I always prefered the eagle to anything else, save my car. I really do love that car."

David laughed at that before sighing blissfully and looking at the night sky. "I think this is also the place I gave Becky the courage to climb heights and save the world two days later."

Balthazar clapped his apprentice on the shoulder and said, "Thank heavens."

**I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth**

David was still feeling surreal as he sat in front of Becky at some French restaurant. How did someone like... like... well, like _her_ want to be _his_ girlfriend? And on top of her super model beauty and great sense of humor, she actually wasn't frightened away by his magic. She just accepted the fact and dealt with it. She believed it all. And when he asked her to face her fears to stop the world's destruction, she simply nodded and did it without question. She didn't say, "World ending? Right. No, way, Dave. Forget it."

If she had, of course, Dave would have had to do it and Balthazar would have died. But she hadn't. He grinned at his girlfriend and asked her about the view.

**Changes by David Bowie**

Veronica was baffled by Balthazar's acceptance of all the centuries he had seen and lived. He'd had, well, centuries, to come to terms with the fact, but it still amazed her. Every day he showed her a new, modern thing and every day she looked at him with wonder.

Like the time he showed her a furnace. She had shook her head and said, "But it can't _possibly_ be hot enough! Look, it's not even white hot! And it has to heat up the whole building!"

He had finally had to allow her to install a fireplace in his beloved Arcana Cabana in order to keep her peace of mind. "Just in case it isn't warm enough from that, that, furnace," she had reasoned.

He never could really tell her no.

**Don't Let's Start by They Might Be Giants**

Veronica looked up at her husband's sudden entrance. "Is something wrong, Beloved?" she asked. He just sighed and plopped into a chair. "Yes, you could say that. Dave's in a moody phase. He's messier, loses patience faster, and gets angry at me faster than ever! He actually threw a plasma bolt at me when I didn't explain the new spell fast enough!"

Veronica laughed. "I seem to remember you going through a phase like that."

Balthazar gave his wife a fed up gaze and snorted. Him? Never.

**The Best Day by Taylor Swift**

Dave came into the lab with a big, silly grin on his face. "What's the matter with you?" Balthazar asked with pretend concern.

Dave looked at him and laughed. "I was just going through some movies Becky's mom took of her when she was little. It's really cute."

Balthazar smiled. Of course Becky could put that smile on his face. "Well, when do I get to see yours?" he asked.

Dave looked at the Tesla coils with renewed interest. "Yeah, she seemed to enjoy watching them, too. Maybe we'll do that again. She loves her family."

Balthazar recognized a forbidden subject when he saw one. "Yes," was all he said.

Dave gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, well. My dad died when I was little, and my mom died when I was eighteen. I never did tell her how much I'm glad she never brought up my meeting with you."

Balthazar looked at the Merlin's Circle. "Let's get to work.

**Haunted by Taylor Swift**

Balthazar was having a bad day. And Dave's whining wasn't helping. "Just BE QUIET!" he shouted. Then he ran out.

Dave tried calling, he tried tracking, he tried everything. Veronica called four days later asking if the master was with him. Then Dave began to worry. He had assumed that the man had simply taken the week off to cool down. Now he wondered where he could have gone.

"No. I'm leaving to look for him now," he said gruffly, trying to cover up the fear in his voice. He wouldn't have just run off forever because of something his apprentice had said, could he? He wasn't _that_ insane, was he? Dave called Becky and explained things as he got into his car. He had to find Balthazar.


	3. The Gray

**I don't own any of the songs or characters mentioned here... sadly. **

**These are My People by Rodney Atkins**

Balthazar walked into Dave's apartment determined to drag his unwilling apprentice to the lab for training. He expected the boy to be asleep or eating or talking to Becky. What the man _wasn't_ expecting was seeing him at his dining room table with glue, pictures, and a piece of poster board.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious. Dave looked up, startled. "Oh. Hi, Balthazar!" he said hurriedly as he covered up the project.

Balthazar peered over his shoulder. "A poster?" he asked. Dave just shook his head and tried to hide it more thoroughly. And failed.

Balthazar blew his hands out of the way to unveil a picture of himself, Becky, Dave, the Merlin's circle, Dave's ring, and Veronica with the words _My Life_ on it. He was touched.

**I Like It, I Love It by Tim McGraw**

Balthazar had to laugh. It was physically impossible not to. Veronica walked in and laughed, too. Dave was blushing furiously. "What?" he demanded.

The Prime Merlinian was in a tux, his hair was gelled back, and he was wearing a tie. His ring was on, but he wasn't preparing to do magic. He was taking Becky to a formal dance.

"Dave!" he heard Becky squeal. "You are so handsome!" she said, grabbing his hands and dragging him out to a limo outside.

Balthazar followed, confused. "Where did you get... Hey! You'd better turn that back when you get home! I like my Rolls Royce as a Rolls Royce!" he shouted.

**That's the Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. **

Becky stared out into the rain, cursing herself. She was being driven to a fabulous diner by a guy she really thought she liked. But he wasn't Dave. Dave.

She had stayed with him for a month before breaking things off because she felt Dave's magic was more important to him than her. Now she regretted her decision.

Howard was sweet and sensible and always made time for her. He was sophisticated and handsome. He was handsome and spoke with eloquence. He was everything Dave wasn't, and quite frankly, he made her uncomfortable.

She had found Dave's nerdiness and clumsiness endearing. He was funny and kind and tried _so_ hard for her. Becky glanced at her date beside her and pulled out her phone.

Come to Times Square 10? she texted Dave. Then she went on her date. Afterward, she rushed to times square, and laughed as she hugged Dave again. The world was right again.

**In the Middle by Rodney Atkins**

Dave grinned as he walked around his city. He had liked England alright. He was okay with Nebraska. But he was happy to finally be back to New York City. He could tell his gruff master was happy to be home, too. And not just because Veronica and Becky and greeted them at Arcana Cabana.

Neither man noticed the other's romantic greeting. They were both enraptured with their own girlfriend. And then the both started for the Chrysler's Building and laughed that they had had the same idea. Then the Chrysler's Building was missing two steel eagles. One for each of them. Becky leaned into Dave and smiled. Veronica leaned back and laughed. They were glad their men were home, too.

**Not a Moment Too Soon by Tim McGraw**

Dave hefted his ring in his hand one last time. He lifted his hand. He wasn't he Prime Merlinian. He was a crazy old sorcerer's desperate attempt to make a full-blown sorcerer in a week. Magic had ruined his chances with Becky twice. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Dave?" he whirled around to see Becky at the door of the Chrysler Building's top floor. "Becky! What are you doing here?" he asked, hiding his ring.

After that conversation, he ran towards the lab. How had she managed to turn his whole life around in just a few words? How had she changed his perspective on magic without knowing it? It didn't matter. He had to help save the world, because if he didn't, she would die. And, he kind of did like his master in an odd way.

**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

Dave left the lab running. Balthazar was gone with a note: Horvath. Don't do anything stupid. Take care of Veronica for me.

Dave barely had the concentration to do a tracking spell. He didn't even notice that he had left his ring at the lab. It didn't matter. He tracked his master to a dirty little alleyway, and confirmed his fears. Horvath was gone already. Or, that was what the Morganian wanted the Prime Merlinian to think. Throwing a shield over himself and his master, he checked Balthazar over for major injuries. He seemed to be under the affects of a sleep spell, with some minor burns. Nothing serious. Then he turned to the sky and shouted, "I'm not done with you!" He heard an evil laugh and saw the shadows move. Then Hrovath was gone... for now.

**Who Let the Dogs Out by Baha Men**

"I thought you learned better after the mops!" Balthazar shouted over the three hundred dogs in the laboratory.

Dave ignored the unhelpful advice. It wasn't _his_ fault the spell for multiplication had backfired on Tank! Tank had run in front of the rubber ball!

Balthazar couldn't just disperse, either. These were living things, which couldn't be easily subdued. Privately, he was rather impressed the spell had worked on Tank. Not that he'd ever let Dave know that, of course.

That was how Arcana Cabana got a new sign up: Free Dogs Inside

**Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**

Balthazar had never expected to fall in love with Veronica. Neither did Horvath, for that matter. Both men had considered her a co-worker and nothing more. It was a war, and there was no time for love. Merlin had proved that point when his wife died in a village raid. But Balthazar and Horvath didn't expect or particularly want to fall in love, they both did. Her dark hair, emotional eyes, her winning smile, and her protective nature drew both men to her. Veronica chose the best she could, and regretted making her feelings clear later.

**Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw**

Balthazar lay awake and stared at the drippy and dank ceiling of the subway turnaround. His thoughts were on Veronica, as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way, when she eyed that necklace, he felt the urge to buy it. He knew she would never have asked for it. But it was worth the few pieces of silver to see her give that shy smile that told him without words that she felt too lucky. And, in turn, his heart would lift. Would he ever get the chance to make her smile again?

**The Mighty Quinn by Manfred Mann's Earth Band**

Dave just threw up his hands. Of course, just when he was impressing his girlfriend with his magical powers, Balthazar would show up and do it better.

"Wow, Balthazar! That's incredible!" Becky said excitedly as the master sorcerer threw a rainbow over the Merlin's Circle. Dave was intrigued, despite himself, too. Dave had been making a ball of light change colors, but to make water prisms only in a specific space seemed even beyond Balthazar Blake. He should have known that the man could do anything if it meant showing his apprentice up.


End file.
